Renewal of the Hematology-Oncology Associates of Central New York (HOACNY) CCOP grant will enable us to continue to participate in NCI sponsored treatment and cancer control studies. We are currently following hundreds of patients on treatment trials and cancer control and prevention trials. Continuation of the grant will not only enable us to continue to follow these patients but to accrue additional individuals to such studies. Our clinical research department continues to work closely with the entire staff of HOACNY to identify eligible patients for treatment and symptom control studies. We actively recruit high-risk individuals from a large area of Central New York for cancer prevention studies. We have greatly expanded the participants in our CCOP (14 full time medical and radiation oncologists with 3 more to join soon), which will better serve our geographical region. The availability of a wide range of treatment and cancer control protocols improves the overall care of cancer patients in our community. The entire CCOP staff continues to not only provide state of the art care to our patients but also serves as a valuable resource to local health care providers and educates the entire CNY community in terms of cancer treatment and prevention. Our goal is to maintain the CCOP at a high level in terms of quantity and quality and to further increase our efforts in terms of cancer prevention.